生命線・・・Something in My Mind
生命線・・・Something in My Mind (Sei Mei Sen... Something in My Mind) is a track#4 song sung by the seiyuu of Cho Hakkai, Seki Toshiki. Although the song is more on talking. This song is from the Album/Collection: Gensomaden Saiyuki Requiem Character Song Mini-Album "four songs". Lyrics Romanji = Tabi no riyuu o kotoba ni suru koto ni dore hodo no imi ga arun deshou ka... Sore wa, aishita riyuu ya jinsei no sonzai igi o kotoba ni suru toki no muryokukan ni doko ka nite ite, boku no kuchi o tsugumaserun desu E Shikashi boku wa ano hi, ano machi o deru koto o erabimashita sore hodo mukashi no koto de wa nai hazu nan desu kedo mou zuibun to toki ga tatta ki ga suru no wa, Ayunde kita kyori ya jikan no sei dake de wa nai deshou ne E I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet Nikushimi bakari o mune ni daite ikite ita koro wa gizen bakari ga shikai o ootte ite EMashite ya ai nado toutei mieru hazu mo naku jibun jishin ni hekieki shinagara Eyamanai ame no yoru o nukedasezu ni imashita tokiori kono michi o, ano hibi o furikaeru sabaku no mukou ni mieta... ano hito wa dare nan deshou Nagai aida wasurete ita you na nukumori o saikin wa chotto jiman dekiru teido ni kanjirun desu yo? ...kyou mo ii tenki desu ne sukoshi mijikame na seimeisen o taiyou ni kazashite Boku wa mada, tabi o tsuzukete imasu... Boku ni yoku nita me o shite itan desu ga... I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet I have something in my mind Something so sweet |-| English = How much meaning is there To put the reason of my trip into words...? I can't say it, because the impossibility is somehow like Putting the reason for loving or peoples' existence into words... But that day, I decided to leave that town. It's not even something that happened that long ago, But it already feels like a good amount of time has gone by. Maybe it's not only because of the distance traveled and the time passed... I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet In that time when I held only hatred to my heart Only hypocrisy covered my entire field of vision... There was no way I could see love If I get overwhelmed by myself... I was in the night of endless rain, unable to get out Sometimes, I look back upon this road, upon those days At the end of the sandstorm... who was that person I saw? Who had a look so similar to mine... The warmth that I had forgotten about for so long Lately I can feel it a bit again ...The weather is nice today, too Just a little, extend that short lifeline to the sun I will still, continue on my trip... I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet I have something on my mind Something so sweet |-| Kanji = Category:Lyrics Category:Music